Opération Avoir Yuan à Noël
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Noël est censé être un moment de paix et de sérénité où les gens se réunissent dans l'amour. Censé.


Hey la jeunesse! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, les p'tits reviewers?

Je sais. On n'y croyait plus. Une revenante dans les fanfics françaises sur TOS après presque neuf mois d'absence. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai saturé. Enfin je crois. J'ai déjà eu mon CDD qui a fait que j'avais moins de temps et que j'étais plus fatiguée. J'ai eu aussi des retours de flamme pour des fandoms que j'ai délaissé et je suis toujours à fond sur Lancel Lannister. Mais il y a uasis du fait que tout simplement, malgré des idées, j'avais la flemme d'écrire du TOS. Mon premier écrit TOS date du 24 mars 2009, autrement dit il y a cinq ans. Depuis cinq ans, j'écris régulièrement sur TOS. Je crois que mon esprit en a eu marre et a eu besoin de se mettre au repos ( je crois qu'il en a toujours besoin d'ailleurs ). Cela ne signifie pas que je n'aime plus TOS, faut pas déconner non plus hein ? J'avais et j'ai encore juste besoin de voir autre chose.

Cet OS est particulier car il est le lot numéro 3 que SonaChanTheHedghog a gagné lors du concours pour les quatre ans de mon blog. Elle m'a dit en blaguant que j'avais jusqu'au 24 décembre pour le faire. Une blague hein ? Tu vas en bouffer de la blague, Sona ! XD

Détails à savoir : Kratos n'est pas parti pour Derris-Kharlan ( et non pas carrelant, hein Sona ? Private joke ), Mithos vit toujours et TOS DOTNW n'a jamais eu lieu !

Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia n'est pas ma propriété. Sinon, Yuan et Martel se seraient mariés.

Résumé: Noël est censé être un moment de paix et de sérénité où les gens se réunissent dans l'amour. Censé.

**Opération « Avoir Yuan à Noël »**

_Base renégate de Triet, 2 semaines avant le soir du 24 décembre_

- N'empêche, c'est très généreux à Yuan que de nous prêter sa base pour le réveillon ! Répéta pour la centième fois Colette. C'est spacieux et on n'a pas à s'en faire pour le tapage, on est isolés ! Et en plus, il y a des chambres !

- Ouais, enfin, j'espère que ça ne sent pas le cadavre cramé là-dedans ! Répliqua Zélos

- C'est une base renégate, pas une ferme humaine, crétin d'ex-Elu ! Le réprimanda Sheena

- N'empêche que ça ne devait pas sentir très bon quand Yggy a fait son entrée en mode « Je pose mes couilles sur la commode ! ». Se défendit le roux

Raine poussa un long soupir alors que Préséa fit son entrée, trainant d'une seule main un immense sapin.

- Préséa, où as-tu eu ce sapin ? Demanda Lloyd étonné

- Sentier d'Ossa. Je l'ai coupé. Répondit-elle

- Et tu l'as traîné de là jusqu'ici ?

La jeune fille n'émit aucune réponse et continua son chemin dans un silence assourdissant, avec juste Génis qui murmura entre ses dents, avec une voix à mi-chemin entre l'émerveillement et l'orgasme :

- Tellement badass !

- C'est pas gentil d'insulter Préséa ! S'emporta alors Lloyd

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'interrogea alors Génis

- Badass, c'est une insulte. Il y a bad dedans, c'est forcément mauvais !

- Lloyd, bien que je suis ravie que tu saches que le mot bad en anglais veut dire mauvais, sache que badass est un compliment qui signifie excellent, génial etc. Expliqua Raine

Lloyd se trouva bête l'espace d'un instant avant d'aller aider Préséa à installer l'arbre. Régal avait été désigné pour préparer le repas du soir de la veille de Noël tandis que Raine s'occupait de la logistique.

- Alors, je résume, nous aurons bien évidemment nous huit, Kratos, Mithos, Dirk, Sélès, la grand-mère et le père de Colette. Le grand-père de Sheena doit rester à Mizuho pour les festivités du village mais a dit à Sheena de ne pas se priver pour lui. Yuan viendra-t-il ? Demanda le cuisinier

- Je vais lui demander ! S'écria Colette, ravie d'aider

Elle le retrouva isolé dans son bureau, en train de trier les derniers dossiers de ce qui avait été sa vie pendant plus de 800 ans. Tant d'hommes, tant de morts, tant de belles amitiés aussi. Ses bases ne fermeraient pas, elles seraient ses maisons mais si grandes pour un seul homme ! Aussi, le fait d'en avoir prêté une au gamin de Kratos ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. De toute façon, il ne serait pas présent le 24 décembre.

- Monsieur Yuan ?

- Oui, Elue ?

- Serez-vous des nôtres le 24 ?

Colette fut surprise de voir le demi-elfe la regarder comme si elle venait de lui sortir l'ânerie du millénaire.

- Non. Finit-il par lâcher

- Ah, oui, j'aurais dû y penser, vous avez sans doute déjà des plans de prévu.

- Aucun.

- Vous allez passer le 24 et le 25 seul ?

- Exactement.

- C'est dommage...

- Néanmoins, je te remercie pour cette attention.

Sur ces mots, il fila. La jeune fille rapporta ses paroles à Lloyd, qui fila voir Yuan en lui disant que passer la veille de Noël et Noël tout seul, c'était vraiment trop triste, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente gêné d'être avec eux, qu'ils seraient tous contents de l'avoir mais l'ancien leader des renégats n'en démordait pas, c'était niet.

- Mais... Tenta une énième fois le rejeton de Kratos

- Lloyd. Coupa Yuan. C'est sympathique de ta part que te soucier de moi mais d'une, je ne suis plus un enfant et de deux, tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je dis non ?

- Un peu que je veux ! S'exclama l'adolescent

- Je déteste Noël. Dit sèchement le métis

Cela jeta un froid sur l'assemblée et l'épéiste éternel put voir qu'il ne mentait pas. Il avait prononcé ces mots avec quelque chose proche de la haine, ces mots, il les avait presque crachés tellement ça le dégoûtait

- Ah... Bah, dans ce cas, je te souhaite au moins de passer une bonne soirée et une bonne journée.

Yuan acquiesça et quitta la base au moment où Kratos arrivait. Il le salua par un bref mouvement de la tête avant de s'éclipser.

- Les gars, on a deux semaines ! L'opération « Avoir Yuan à Noël » est lancée ! Déclara Lloyd avec entrain

- Tu sais, si le vieil emplumé n'aime pas Noël, on ne va pas le forcer à le fêter, ça serait cruel et impoli. Dit Zélos

- Kratos, vous savez pourquoi Monsieur Yuan n'aime pas Noël ? Demanda innocemment Colette

L'ange soupira. Il n'y avait rien de mal à l'expliquer mais ça nourrirait l'envie de son fils d'avoir Yuan dans leur bande pour les fêtes et Yuan pourrait lui en vouloir, à juste titre, pour ça. Mais en même temps, savoir son meilleur ami seul pour cet événement lui faisait mal au cœur. Au pire, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il lui ferait la gueule et ça ne durait pas bien longtemps, Yuan avait des défauts mais il n'était pas rancunier. Il réfléchit à ses mots, à comment les dire, pour être concis, direct mais diplomate.

- Martel est morte un 24 décembre.

Une atmosphère pesante s'abattit alors sur la pièce.

- Pourtant, Mithos vient. Dit Sheena

- Parce que Génis est là. Et Martel adorait Noël. Expliqua Kratos

- Tu seras là. Renchérit son fils

- C'est encore plus compliqué que cela.

Le mercenaire expliqua alors que Yuan n'aimait pas Noël car c'était une date maudite pour lui. Martel était morte un 24 décembre. Son premier amour avait été agressée et violée un 24 décembre et elle était morte dans un couvent trois ans plus tard, le jour de Noël. Ses parents biologiques avaient été tués un 24 décembre. Son premier beau-père adoptif était mort en voulant lui construire une surprise de Noël. Ces deux dates n'apportaient au métis que des malheurs et quand une année se montrait clémente, il n'en restait pas moins que ces deux jours étaient pour lui des jours de deuil où il restait en général seul, soit à se bourrer la gueule comme il le disait vulgairement, soit à rester au coin du feu à attendre que cela passe, entendant les rires des enfants et des plus grands, après avoir honoré les petites statuettes qu'il avait acheté pour se souvenir de ses disparus chéris. Il savait qu'il y avait aussi des gens malheureux à Noël. Il essayait de relativiser mais il n'y arrivait pas, alors il arrêta de se forcer.

- Ouah, dur... Finit par dire Zélos

- Raison de plus pour qu'il reste avec nous ! Il verra que ça peut être chouette Noël ! Dit Lloyd

- Yuan est têtu. Déclara son père

- Et toi, tu es bon avec les mots ! Kratos, s'il te plaît ! Toi aussi, je pense que tu veux que Yuan ne soit pas seul. Tenta l'adolescent

L'ange finit par céder.

- Décidément, je ne peux rien lui refuser... Pensa-t-il

_Base renégate de Triet, dix jours avant le soir du 24 décembre, appartements de Yuan_

- J'ignore s'il faut que je te le dise en elfique mais un non est un non, Kratos. Lloyd part d'un bon sentiment, mais si c'est pour que je plombe l'ambiance en tirant une gueule de trois mètres de long, autant que je reste dans mon coin tout seul.

Adossé au mur, Kratos se retint de soupirer face à l'obstination de son ami, assis sur son lit.

- Yuan...

- Je sais. Passer ta soirée avec eux, tu pourrais t'en passer mais tu le fais pour Lloyd, car c'est le premier Noël que tu passeras avec lui en quatorze ans. Et c'est tant mieux pour toi. Mithos va enfin passer Noël avec des gens d'environ son âge corporel et en plus, il sera entouré de gens qui l'apprécient, ne le jugent pas et le comprennent.

- Ils te comprennent aussi. Ils essayent, ils ne demandent pas mieux.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis un enfant de la Solitude. Je sais qu'ils ne le voudraient pas. Mais je ne peux pas.

- Même si je te tiens compagnie ?

L'humain vit alors une surprise se peindre sur le visage du demi-elfe. C'était presque douloureux, un espoir né mais limite mort dans l'oeuf à cause de la rationalité du cerveau qui l'avait mis au monde.

- C'est le premier Noël en une décennie que tu passeras avec ton fils. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ça avec moi.

- Le fait de voir Lloyd heureux, de l'entendre rire et passer un bon moment avec ses amis me suffisent. Tout comme Lloyd est heureux avec le simple fait que je sois là. Il ne m'en voudra pas si je te tiens compagnie pendant la soirée, loin de là. Sérieusement, tu ne nous imaginais pas collés l'un à l'autre pendant tout le réveillon ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu as des tendances homo mais je sais que tu n'as pas de tendances incestueuses. Dit alors Yuan avant d'être pris par un fou rire qui étonna Kratos

Après quelques instants, le métis se calma.

- Désolé. Ca me rappelle ce rêve que j'avais fait. J'étais écrivain et je t'avais mis en couple avec ton fils parce que tu voyais en lui le fantôme d'Anna.

- Tu fais de drôles de rêves, Yuan. La drogue, c'est mal, m'voyez ?

Le duo fut pris aussitôt d'un rire.

- On n'a pas changé malgré nos quatre milles ans et des poussières. On a les mêmes délires que quand on était adolescents. Dit alors l'ancien chef de la base

- Ados à 22 ans ? S'étonna son ami

- En âge demi-elfe, j'étais encore un ado. S'indigna avec un sourire joueur son interlocuteur

Les deux se sentaient bien plus détendus qu'au début de leur conversation. A la vérité, cela leur avait manqué, d'être complices et proches. Le demi-elfe se surprit à repenser aux Noël qu'il avait passé avec Martel, Mithos et Kratos. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'il avait des problèmes avec cette fête. Il se souvenait du fait que Martel lui demandait toujours avant si ça le dérangeait qu'ils le célèbrent. A chaque fois, Yuan leur disait qu'ils avaient le droit de s'amuser et au final, il était vrai qu'il passait de bons moments avec ses amis et si la journée, il avait pensé à ceux qui l'avaient quitté, la soirée était un soir de joie. Tenter. Il pouvait au moins tenter cette année, avec Kratos, le fils de ce dernier et les amis du garçon. Il aurait au moins essayé et il n'aurait rien à se reprocher par la suite.

- Soit. Je viendrai. Mais tu es de corvée de shopping avec moi ! Lança-t-il

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Kratos

- Parce que j'aurais l'air con, face aux vendeurs avec ma dizaine de boîtes de chocolats. Tant qu'à faire, autant essayer à fond, non ? Répliqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire malicieux

Une heure plus tard, Yuan entendit alors le cri de joie de Lloyd quand celui-ci apprit qu'il serait des leurs le 24 décembre. Il parvint à retenir un nouveau fou rire. Décidément, la fin de vie militaire et active ne lui réussissait pas.

- Pas étonnant que je me pète des barres pour un rien. Pensa-t-il avant de rejoindre Kratos pour sa virée achats de cadeaux de Noël

_Base renégate de Triet, soir du 24 décembre._

Vu le monde qu'il y avait, Yuan se dit qu'il avait eu raison de prêter sa base à Lloyd et à sa bande. Il eut une pensée compatissante pour Régal, qui s'était tapé un repas de réveillon pour quinze personnes. Il pensa alors aux anciens cuistots des bases renégates. Il avait toujours autorisé ses hommes à fêter Noël. Ils se battaient pour un idéal, ils n'avaient pas une vie facile et en plus, ce jour-là n'aidait pas à oublier le fait qu'ils étaient loin des leurs. L'ange n'était pas ingrat. Il avait conscience de leurs sacrifices. Les laisser fêter Noël, c'était bien le seul cadeau plaisant qu'il avait pu leur faire. Il sentit alors la main de Kratos se poser sur son épaule, ainsi que son corps pressé sur le sien dans une brève étreinte.

- Désolé. Murmura-t-il

- Ne sois pas désolé d'être humain. Ou d'être elfe. Rah, j'en sais rien...

Le groupe de l'Elue eut alors la surprise d'entendre Yuan rire aux éclats. Un rire vrai, sincère, détendu. Il avait trente ans de moins sur le visage.

- Je suis 50-50, Kratos ! Tu pouvais t'arrêter à humain, ça n'aurait pas été une insulte, c'est à moitié vrai !

- Et dire qu'on n'a pas encore ouvert les bouteilles... Soupira Zélos avant de sourire lui aussi

- Monsieur Yuan devrait rire plus souvent ! Et c'est si beau de le voir redevenir ami avec Kratos ! Dit Colette avec émerveillement

La soirée se passa bien, dans les rires et la joie. Yuan était assis aux côtés de Kratos et le duo semblait apprécier le moment. Pendant le repas, Raine et Génis expliquaient que le lendemain, ils iraient voir leur mère à Exire pour passer Noël avec elle, même si elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'eux. Zélos avait mis un point d'honneur à donner son cadeau à Sébastien le 25 décembre. Même si le majordome disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas, le roux y tenait. Bien sûr, il offrait un petit quelque chose à tout son service mais Sébastien était spécial. C'était lui qui l'avait quasiment élevé, même quand ses parents étaient toujours de ce monde. Sheena rentrerait à Mizuho pour honorer les villageois. Même si son grand-père lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester, elle trouvait cela normal. Elle aurait ainsi pu accomplir son devoir et avoir également profité avec ses amis. Lloyd et Colette, quant à eux, étaient tout fiers que d'avoir envoyé des cartes de vœux à toutes les personnes les ayant aidés dans leur quête. Yuan trouvait que cela était chic car certains, notamment Altessa et Kate, étaient vraiment très seuls.

- Ca a dû coûter cher en timbres ! S'exclama Sélès

- Le guichetier a été très gentil, j'ai eu beau lui dire que je n'étais plus l'Elue, il a quand même tenu à m'offrir les timbres. Expliqua Colette

Noïshe dormait paisiblement près d'un coin chauffé. Yuan se trouva un peu bête que d'avoir douté qu'il passerait un bon moment, connaissant Lloyd. Oui, le gamin était con, il n'y avait pas à chier dans la colle, il était con. Con, têtu, énervant, impulsif. Mais aussi incroyablement altruiste. Il croisa le regard de Kratos. Il lui faisait comprendre que c'était normal dans son cas. Le fait que l'humain pouvait si facilement lire ne lui le troubla un peu.

L'ouverture des cadeaux arriva vite et la soirée prit fin dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec un peu trop d'alcool pour certains mais Martel merci ! Ils avaient tous l'alcool joyeux.

_Base renégate de Triet, matin du 25 décembre_

Yuan gémit à la fois de fatigue et de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

- J'ai vraiment plus l'habitude de l'alcool... Merde, si au bout de quatre verres je suis pompette, c'est vraiment que je suis rouillé niveau levage de coude... Pensa-t-il

Son cerveau se remit doucement en marche. Pourquoi ses vêtements étaient au sol ? Pourquoi il sentait un corps contre son dos ? Pourquoi, bordel de merde, pourquoi Kratos était-il dans son lit, nu comme un ver ?! L'humain commençait à émerger lui aussi.

- Salut...

- Tu m'expliques ? J'ai la tête dans l'cul comme on dit chez moi.

- Oui, la tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard , mon gars, désolé pour hier ?

- Ah ah, très drôle.

- Sauf que je suis pas désolé en fait. On était pompettes mais pas bourrés, on avait encore nos esprits clairs.

Yuan commença alors à se souvenir. Ils avaient partagé sa chambre, jusque là, okay, ce n'était pas comme si ils n'avaient jamais partagés un lit avant. Puis ils avaient fait l'amour. Ca, en revanche, c'était une première.

- Ce que tu m'as dit hier, ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool alors... Murmura-t-il

Kratos l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime. Lui dit-il. Mais, si toi tu...

Le métis lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Imbécile. Je ne couche qu'avec la personne dont je suis amoureux.

Le duo eut un petit rire et alors que Yuan se nicha contre son nouvel amour, Kratos lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Joyeux Noël, Yuan.

**FIN**

_Voilà Sona, j'espère que cela te plaît et te convient ! J'espère aussi que vous avez tous aimé cet OS et je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes !_


End file.
